Le marimo saoul ?
by AndieF
Summary: Et si le marimo avait trop bu ? Lorsque Zoro boit trop et qu'il se laisse aller à ses envies cela peut donner des choses intéressante surtout en compagnie du cuistot.. OS ZoSan


PDV externe 

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que le Thousand Sunny et son équipage étaient a la recherche de la prochaine île . En plein après midi alors que chacun vaquait a ces occupations, un homme aux cheveux boucles et au long nez s'écriât "TERRE EN VUE ". Ni une ni deux, le capitaine couru sur la tête de lion pour voir à quoi ressemblait leur nouvelle aventure.

PDV Sanji

Enfin une nouvelle île ! Luffy a pratiquement vider tout le frigo hier soir, il va falloir que j'aille acheter de quoi nourrir Nami-swan et Robin -chawan .. et les autres aussi. Il faut aussi que j'achète un cadenas plus gros et en pierre marine tien si j'en trouve. Tout en pensant a mes futurs achats, mes yeux ce posèrent sur le gazon vivant. Il abordait un sourire n'appartenant qu'à lui (celui qui te dit " je vais de découper et y prendre du plaisir " romantique tout ça Zoro) de plus il avait ces cheveux secouer par le vent (par ce qu'il le vaut bien !) Magnifique. C'est le mot juste, c'est homme est magnifique et il me haï, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais il a quelque chose qui m'attire indéniablement chez lui c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'énerve le plus chez lui. Les deux ans que j'ai passé sur cette horrible île on été eux aussi horrible, c'est là bas que j'ai compris ce qu' était cet envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui enlever tout ces vêtements ... Hum je me reprend. Je soupir et chasse ces penser de mon esprit quand je remarque que le marimo me regarde lui aussi. K'zo. Légèrement gêner je tourne vivement la tête en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. K'zo x 2.

PDV Zoro 

Enfin une nouvelle île ! Je vais pouvoir découper quelque péquenaud avec un peut de chance. L'autre pieuvre sur l'île des hommes poisson était un escrimeur bas de gamme .. En pensant au fait de découper des gens un léger sourire s'invite sur mon visage (Psychopathe) Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui me dérange. Comme un regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête voulant voir qui me scrutait et vit le sourcil d'escargot me regarder avec des yeux rempli d'envie. Oh non fait pas ça stupide cuistot je risque de m'avancer et t'embrasser et tu ne voudrais pas de ça. Mais pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça ?! Il doit surement penser à Nami ou Robin et n'a pas fait attention sur qui ses yeux c'étaient posés. Il m'énerve. Toujours a courir après les filles, être à leur petit soins, il est tellement crétin qu'il ne c'est même pas battu contre Kalifa ! Pourtant, pendant un instant la penser que c 'est à moi qu'il pense m'effleure mais je la chasse vite. Soudain il soupir, semble me voir vraiment puis détourne la tête en rougissant. Attendez ... " en rougissant " ?! Mais qu'es ce qu'il me fait là ? Depuis quand il rougis quand il me voit ? Lui qui saigne du nez quand il voit une sirène il ne rougirait jamais par ce qu'on ce regarde, il doit y avoir une réponse plausible.

PDV Sanji

Apres avoir amarrer le Sunny, Nami nous donna l'heure à la quelle il fallait rentré. J'ai donc eu trois heures pour acheter tout les vivres qu'il me fallait, deux heures m'avait suffit. Je suis en route vers le Sunny pour déposer tout mes achats en comptant le cadenas en pierre marine que j'eu la chance de trouver. Nami est elle aussi passée vu le nombres de sac remplis de vêtements devant la porte de la chambre des filles. Ayant encore une heure de libre je décide de redescendre en ville et me balader un peut. Je flâne de boutique en boutique depuis 20 bonnes minutes quand je tombe sur un attroupement devant un bistro. Comme chaque membre de mon équipage le sait, bistro était égale au Marimo. Priant pour qu'il n'ai pas causer de dégât je me fraie un chemin à travers la foule en entendant au passage les gens discuter :

 **•** Il ce passe quoi ?  
 **•** Un mec a toucher aux sabres d'un autre mec, un pirate apparemment, et ce dernier c est énerver.

Tout mes espoirs s'envolèrent avant même de voir la touffe verte debout, les sabres à la mains face à un pauvre homme à terre, terrifier. Hors de moi je m avance et attrape le col du kimono de Zoro et l'emmené hors du bâtiment. Au dehors je lâche son col puis attrape sa main pour l amener plus loin sans le tuer, ce qui soit dit en passant est très tentant en cet instant. Alors que nous marchons en silence Zoro s exprima :

 **•** Dit Sanjiiiii t es fâchée ?

Je me stop net. Attendez.. il m a appeler par mon prénom ?! On a toujours pris l habitude de se trouver des surnoms à la con alors pourquoi ? Etonné je me retourne et fait face à cet homme magnifique affichant un sourire ... niais ?! Il a quoi a la fin ?!

 **•** Ca va le cactus ?  
 **•** Ouiiiiiiii ~

Ok là il y a un réel problème. D un coup je comprend:

 **•** Me dit pas que tu es saoul ?!  
 **•** Nooooon, me répond t il avec de grand yeux.  
 **•** Si. T a bu combien de verre ?  
 **•** Euum.. 50 ? 100 ? 150 ? J ai pas compter eheheh..

Et il est fière en plus ! Mais d habitude c est pas ça qui fini à le rendre soul.. ils ont un alcool fort ici dit donc.. Vérifiant quand même s il n était pas fiévreux, je pose ma main sur son front. A ce contact son regard ce fait plus perçant, plus sombre. Merde.

PDV Zoro

Je suis tranquille assis au bar en train de boire du bon saké. J'en suis à mon combientième de verre ? (Très Français ça Zoro) 100 ? Nan plus... peut m importe je veux me sortir de la tête l'image de Sanji rougissant. J'en suis a mon 150eme verre quand un mec bizarre vient me chercher, ni une ni deux je dégaine. Apres une attaque seulement il est à terre. Je soupir, même pas intéressant . Alors que je m apprête à ranger mes sabres, Sanji débarque, me tire par le col et sort du bâtiment. Dehors il me lâche afin que je puisse respirer, je crois, puis me prend la main et nous emmène plus loin je ne sais trop où.

Nous marchions en silence et c était pesant, je n aimais pas trop que Sanji soit énerver contre moi même si c était inévitable. J ai briser ce silence mais je ne sait pourquoi j ai parler avec une fois plus qu'enfantine, de plus je l'avais appeler par son prénom, le cuistot c'est retourner direct. Il me demande si je suis saoul.. et puis quoi encore ?! Moi saoul ?! Mais légèrement amuser je réagit comme quelqu'un de réellement soul. Je ne sais pas trop où la discussion a déraper mais d un instant a l autre Sanji avait pose sa main sur mon front tout en rapprochant sa charmante tête .

Trop près.

Sans vraiment savoir ce que je fait je m'avance à mon tour et l'embrasse. Réalisant mon geste je recule vivement mais la tête que le cuistot affiche est irrésistible. Il est rouge pivoine. Il essaye de parler mais tout ce qu' il arrive a dire c est "euh.. je..hein ? " Désespérer ou encore plus exciter -je sais pas vraiment- je me rapproche de nouveau et ma langue jouant avec la sienne l'empêche de parler plus.

N'ayant plus d'air nous nous écartons et cette fois ci la tête de Sanji me fit me rendre compte de ma connerie répétitive, puis il comprit. "T es pas saoul. " Pour seul réponse je me levé et prétexte qu'il faut partir si on ne veut pas que Nami nous mette une dette sur le dos. A l évocation de la rousse Sanji réagit immédiatement et se lève. Je commence à partir en direction du port, du moins c'est ce que je pense car le blond me retient par la main et me montre une autre direction du doigt. En arrivant au Sunny Sanji lâcha vivement ma main et une fois monter a bord Nami nous fit la moral, nous étions bel et bien en retard. Sugei.*

PDV Sanji

En arrivant au Sunny je lâche la main du Marimo, si jamais Usopp ou quelqu'un d'autre vois ça on va en entendre parler longtemps. A peine étions nous monter à bord que Nami-cherie nous cria dessus, nous étions, comme Zoro l'avait prédit, en retard .

 **•** Mais vous faisiez quoi tout les deux ?! Nous demanda la rousse.

 **•** Ce baka marimo se battait encore ma melorine ! Répondis-je en un tourbillons d'amour.

Je ne sais pas ce qui pris à ce cher bretteur mais il parti vers ca vigie, furieux. Notre navigatrice voulu lui dire de ne pas claquer la porte mais il l'avait déjà fait. Tssk celui la je me retient de ne pas le tuer, surtout après ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure. Mais c'était quoi sérieux ? Pas que ça met de plus bien au contraire..mais d'habitude il m'aurait foutu une baigne et on ce serai battu. Je ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi il m'a parler comme ca et m'a appeler par mon prénom, il n'était pas saoul. Ca je m'en suis rendu compte après..Voulant chasser toute ces questions de ma tête je me mis à faire le diner de ce soir.

Tout le monde était venu manger, Luffy comme à son habitude c'était rué dans la salle. Tous était venu sauf lui. Apres avoir fini ma vaisselle je lui apporta son plat, quelque peut exaspéré.

 **•** Oi marimo ! Ouvre moi je t'apporte ton diner ... pas de réponse,tant pis (Putin abuser ! Qui c'est qui a fini le cafe ? *sort *) j'entre .

Ce con a fermé la porte à clé .

 **•** Oi t'me ! Ouvre ! Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je m'en fiche !

 ** _Mensonge_**

 **•** Je t'ai déjà dit de pas louper de repas !

 ** _Ouvre moi je veux te voir_**

Je m'apprête à poser le plat au sol quand j'entends un cliquetis et vois la porte s'ouvrir sur un Zoro torse nu transpirant. Il me prend le plat d'un air haineux et veut refermer mais je met mon pied pour empêcher qu'elle le fasse.

 **•** Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? Demandais -je .  
 **•** Je croyais que tu t'en moquais ?  
 **•** Tss t'en vraiment un cas hein ..  
 **•** Pardon ?!  
 **•** Betsuni dis-je en soupirant et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir Zoro m'arrêta et m'emmena dans la pièce et me pris dans ses bras .  
 **•** J-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! dis -je choqué et gêné.  
 **•** Reste. Il mit son front contre le mien.  
Et ne fait pas cette tête, c'est la même que tout à l'heure et ça me donne envie de t'embrasser voir plus.

PLUS ? Je sentis mon visage devenir encore plus rouge si cela est possible. Bien que mon cerveau n'ai pas très bien intégrer ce qu'il m'avais dit je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrassa. Sa tête si surprise me fit exploser de rire, certes la situation ne s'y prêtais pas vraiment mais le voir déconcerter et rougir me fait rire, lui qui est toujours si calme.

 **•** Tu a l'air complètement inoffensif là. Dis je tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
 **•** Urusai.

Je ne pus rien dire de plus, nos langues entamaient une danse des plus endiabler.

 **•** Au faite, commençais-je en reprenant mon souffle, Toi saoul c'est pas crédible, il n'y a aucun alcool capable de faire ça.  
 **•** L'alcool nan mais j'ai autre chose qui me vient a l'esprit.

A peine avais-je compris qu'il m'avait déjà pris par la taille, fermer la vigie à clé et m'avais allongé sur le canapé.

* * *

Hey !

Hurg je dois avouée que je suis un peu septique quant à cet OS, c'est le premier que je post ici et c'est aussi mon premier ZoSan..

J'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas. Il reste surement des fautes je suis pas une as en orthographe.. Je prendrais peut être un beta reader à l'avenir.

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review positif ou négatif mais constructif ~


End file.
